clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Darktonian Pie War/Chapter 6
This is the Chapter 6 of the Great Darktonian Pie War. Chapter Six: Reinforcements Prepare Up in his office, Mayor McFlapp was getting ready his sophisticated retaliation. "Tell the scientists that I can't wait for long," he barked into the speaker-phone beside his Organ. "Oh, and meet with Admiral Gee, eh? Tell him riverdog, advance on treewalloper or rivermouse! He knows what t' do, wot! Thanks, Becky! You're the best secretary a Mayor ever had, wot! Bye-bye now!" Explorer could not help but overhear. Riverdog? Treewalloper? he thought as Mayor McFlapp returned the phone to its holder. Perhaps it was all some sort of code... As Explorer watched, the Mayor picked up a small walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Rally the citizens," he said. "Now." ---- "Arr, arrr ye Ninjas. We must be a headin' t' this pie war. They’ll need all th' help they can get thar,"proclaimed Ninjahopper. "Any questions ye be needin' t' ask?" A overly excited student raised his flipper in the air and hopped up and down. "Yes ye grasshopper?" "ZOMG-YOU'RE-ROCKHOPPER-AND-YOUR-A-NINJA!!!! He yelled excitedly. Ninjahopper rolled his eyes at the students who were now jumping all over the place asking him to sign autographs in haiku. "Argh, why t' I e'en bother?" The Ninja Master-to be then exited the Dojo with the few sensible Ninja students and headed to PBJT Valley. Little did they know though that Metal Explorer was hovering over them silently. "Arr, we be on our way t' PBJT Valley, Arr," Ninjahopper sung. Metal Explorer just grinned in a way similar to how Mabel looks on the Musical about her. "Sing now penguin," whispered the robot. "But you won't be smiling when you see the Magma Puffle. If of course it's still there when you arrive." ---- Far away from the valley and Ninjahopper, a blinding snowstorm raged through Ard Mhaca. On the rooftop of one building, the blurred silhouette of King Triskelle could be seen holding a crackling walkie-talkie. "*fixzz*--''*pop*''--Rall--''*ping*''-y the b--''*ffzz*''-ally citizens, w--''*xxzvff*''--ot! I'm about t'--''*fxzzivping*''--jolly well sh--''*fvvxzz*''--ow Perw--''*xvczff*''--inkle the flipp--''*cwhshvzfxxzz*''--in' ammo! Come on, n--''*shwshfzsxvc*''--ow, go, go, go!!!--''*ca-weep--fhzzxvczz*''" crackled the walkie-talkie. King Triskelle paused for a moment, trying to understand the static message, then tucked the walkie-talkie into his inventory. He took something out from his player card, pressed a button, then teleported in a bright lime green flash that was eventually lost amongst the thick curtains of snow. ---- Subchapter Six-One: Heads or Tails? Back on the battlefield, a bright red colored aero plane zoomed overhead. Hot Sauce charges were dropped out of the sides, and a black-hooded penguin piloted. "....Tails6000." Turtleheimer remarked. Tails grabbed a parachute, loaded his trademark hot sauce machine gun, and jumped out the side of the aero plane. "DO'H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, pulling the trigger on the hot sauce machine gun. "AAHH! HE'S TRIGGER HAPPY!" A STINC minion shrieked. One by one, STINC goons fell out. The referee counted his hit count."..En..To..Tre..Tjue..Førti To.." Tails had KO'd forty-two STINC goons! Sadly, though a great asset, he perspires easily, and needed to take a breather. He broke the rules doing this. Once you leave the battlefield, you can't come back. So, there went one of the Good Guy's greatest warriors. ---- Subchapter Six-Two: Ninj at your Service! A couple of penguins looked straight ahead, and saw a penguin on a ski boat from the nearby sea water. The ski-boat crashed onto the shore and an orange penguin jumped out of the boat riding a Turbo-Bike. He skidded the bike in front of The Good Guys and took off his shades, his bandana shining in the sun. "Have no fear, Ninj is here!" "Finally!" sighed a penguin. "It's Ninjinian!" "No time to chat, brother, we've got pies to shoot!" ignored Ninjinian. "I haven't came all the way from the UnitedTerra just to watch some penguins throw pies! I want some action!" He paused. "Over here, boys!" Ninjinian shouted. At first there was nothing, but them they could hear a rumbling sound. At least 50 or maybe even 100 penguins stopped in front of them. "I bought the Zero Reverse Army if you don't mind." "Sure, it's OK!" said a penguin. "Ah, my dear friend." Spoke Professor Shroomsky. "Hello, brother!" replied Ninjinian. "We haven't got much time, though, so we need to continue!" said Shroomsky. "Don't worry, brother. I've come prepared." bragged Ninjinian, and the Zero Reverse Army held up there Pie-Launchers. "It's go time, boys . . . . " The army & Ninjinian threw pies to the STINC minions as they dodged the pies and fell to the ground. "Boys, meet the Pie-Launcher. It's a catapult which you can co-ordinate where to launch pies." "Great job, Ninj!" thanked Shroomsky. "No problem, brother. Now lets finish this off." Ninjinian didn't know what would come to him, but he sensed that something would go terribly wrong very soon. Subchapter Six-Three: Six thousand... and Ninjahopper. King Triskelle had rallied as many able bodied penguins and strong lads he could. He caught up to the other High Penguin officials, at the ruins of Permothylae. "I bring five hundred from Northfold, Friend!" Elessar said. "Seven hundred more from Snowbourne!" Bodo Bunce proclaimed. "Sir, we have six thousand spears altogether." Will Whitefoot sighed. "Six Thousand? That will not be enough to defeat the lines of the Darktonian Realm.." "Sir-If I may say.." Will interrupted. "No, you may not. We have till nightfall, then we march." Triskelle retorted. The camp began to pick up the pace, and everyone began to get ready. The smithies were being crowded, the puffles being fed, everyone was readying themselves for war. "Six Thousand..." Triskelle mumbled, watching the first lines move out. ---- "Arr, we be walkin to PBJT Valley, arr arr arr!" Sung Ninjahopper. The Sensei Apprentice and his students had been walking for hours but it was still along way to go. Despite being an experiment and not a Ninja from Diamond Falls, Speeddasher accompanied them to be of assistance. "I just hope Blizzard is alright. I had some experience with penguins like this 90 years ago.” "Don't worry," replied a student. "The little guy survived years in the mountains by himself. He can survive a few days out at war." "Look on the bright side!" said another. "Ninjahopper is finally happy." Speed just rolled his eyes. "Ya think. Wait until we have to tell him that in order to get to PBJT Valley we have to sail across the ocean (Ninjas live in Club Penguin)." Ninjahopper, not hearing what Speeddasher said, just continued singing and marching across the mountains. Surprisingly none of them realized that Metal Explorer silently followed them. "It'll be nice going outside of Club Penguin. The mainland sounds cool." whispered on student to another. "Does our master know he's going to have to cross over the sea to get to the mainland?" Metal Explorer made an evil grin as he popped his head out of a nearby bush. The robot was very stealthy though and no one saw him. His phone attachment started to ring and he answered it. "Metal Explorer we need you back at the battlefield now. I sense Kwiksilver is approaching." The robot laughed quietly as he starred at the Ninjas. "Darktan, I respect you and want to serve you as much as possible, but honestly he's just a penguin. What harm could he..... "LISTEN HERE BOLTS FOR BRAINS! YOU EITHER GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL SELL YOUR PARTS FOR CASH!" Little did Darktan know that the reason Metal Explorer was acting so weird is that he was entering his rebellious mode. In this mode he wouldn't listen to anyone and would only do what he wanted. "So, are you coming back or...... Metal Explorer hung up and continued to follow the Ninjas. ---- Category:Stories Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Billy Mays